polkaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daemons
Daemons are creatures that go under various names throughout the culture. From the most classic name "Demon" to references such as "Oni", "Spirits", "Demonoids" and so on. Not too much is known about the realm these creatures come from, but their existence is not a secret to humans. But coming in contact with one of those creatures is rather unlikely as they seemingly prefer to linger in the "Underworld" rather than waste energy and resources to walk the earth. These creatures can be separated into 2 groups, the "Feral" and the "Sentient", which make up less than 10% of the complete "Deamon" population. While "Ferals" literally act as they are named, the "Sentient daemons" have their own little power play going on. 'SENTIENT' Sentients are known as the Daemons that show a variety of emotions alongside the ability to speak and problem solve. Basically, their behavior comes close to Humans on one level or the other. Sentient Daemons display a similar behavior we would see in a self-loving, uncaring, egotistical tyrant. Basically " I am the best, I deserve the best, and I will backstab if that will lead to me getting the best". They show no remorse in taking down long-time acquaintances in their own species and often make short term alliances to take another sentient out. The strongest of the sentients get the title of a "High Arch" who usually lets 2 fellow sentients he deems worthy to become his "Archs". The reasoning behind these groupings is the beneficial and hoped long term protection they offer each other. Daemons main diet consists of their own kind and consuming a fellow Deamon prooves to give the consumer the deceased creature's energy, allowing it to grow in strength. 'FERAL' Feral Daemons display the most basic and animalistic behavior possible. Feral Daemons do not display the usual behavior of a pact though, as they would more likely turn on their own kin on the chance of an easy meal. Only two of the Feral Deamon classifications ("The Polkarim" and "The Urkin") use to hunt and at times share in packs. They have a biological disadvantage towards the other classifications making it beneficial for them to team up to take on larger prey. The Polkarims though, unlike a pack of Urkin who would share the bounty, tend to fight and kill over every scrap. The other beneficial partnering that can be observed is between the "Urkin" and the "Kyorin". The "Urkin" often seen living and housing on the "Kyorin" and in exchange for the protection, they crawl into the "Kyorins" mouth to feed it scraps of whatever they find as this class of Deamon tends to not feed itself. 'CLASSIFICATIONS: ' The Polkarim Polkarim (also known as Podstepny Gnom) get their name from their hunting behavior and eyes. These creatures have the ability to switch their biological form depending on necessity, their "Natural form" being the one giving them their name. Polkarim are know to stalk and hunt weakened pray in groups, and their small beady and glowing eyes gathered in shadows display a similar pattern to the "Polka dot pattern". While their "Natural form" is rather short and chubby, their "True form" would be described as long and lanky. The interesting thing about these Daemons is their eyes though, as they grow larger and larger, eventually turning into crazy spirals when they switch from their "Natural" to their "True" form. This trait is only displayed by one other class (The Kyorin) The trait Polkarim displays the most is the constant need for consumption. This specific Daemon has been documented eating so much that it literally busted open before it regenerated itself and continued its eating frenzy. The Urkin Urkin (also known under the name Pohelpni and Yövierailija) are the smallest class of Daemon, measuring up to 25cm in height when standing and closely resembling the appearance of rats. They live in large colonies usually found in the canal system of larger cities if they settle down. They tend to avoid attention of any kind, the reason they are the second most docile class of Daemon. But if forced to protect themselves they will swarm their attacker, in most cases overwhelming and eventually killing them. Urkin tend to keep hoards of various items they see as valuable, putting anything that shines in their interest. Back in medieval times where these creatures were more widespread, they were the reason for coins and jewelry, alongside glass and bits of metal to go missing in the night. These Daemons will put more effort into protecting their hoard than into protecting their own life, making situations where humans stumble upon a hoard (while constructing or venturing through the spaces these Daemons roam) extremely dangerous. The Kyorin/Calcantes The Kyorin (also known as Samy Pavolhy or Calcantes) is known throughout various cultures as a giant, on many occasions depicted as a large skeleton or half-formed presence that roams around at night. One example would be the "Gashadokuro" known in Japanese folklore, a spirit said to be created from the amassed bones of people who died of starvation or in battle, without being buried. These "yōkai" roam after midnight, grabbing lone travelers and biting off their heads to drink their spraying blood. While some parts of this lore might not really apply to the actual being there are still some details that can be connected to it. This specific Daemon is a rare sight. Slow on its feet but large enough to be a threat by its mere presence, even though this specific Daemon is classified as the calmest and most docile of them all. All reports of a sighting share one similarity: The Kyorin is slow and seems to pay no attention to the world around it. Some reports actually describe the Kyorin continuing to roam around while other smaller daemons eat it alive, with it only reacting with a short and aggressive outburst that occurs rarely and ends rather quickly. Their height varies as this being has seemingly vanished from the surface for the past 60 or so years, but it is estimated to be able to reach up to 7 meters. Its appearance varies, but its skeleton is usually visible one way or another. The Kyorin has a habit of dragging its arms behind it, often causing their skin to fracture and leave a trail of blood behind them. Other than that, this specific Daemon is mostly seen with its eyes closed.